


The Accuser and his Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan the Accuser has always had a tough life growing up with his race of the Kree. What happens when he meets an Earth girl he picked up from his ship. Who he finds an interest in her. After finding out she has been in touch with other worldly beings such as cold one vampires and Shape shifter wolves. He knows he will do anything to have her as his even fight others to kill who will want to take her from him. But what happens when Bella has feelings for him despite the past with the Cullens wanting to take her back when she knows she belongs with Ronan and is his. All the while he will do whatever it takes to keep her by his side and not her go even show his feelings towards her in is own way... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Ronan with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

Bella is in the forest on the ground having heard what Edward said about her being a toy and a pet really tore her up especially with him wanting her as a distraction for him and his family. She feels heartbroken inside and weak in despair she wonders if she will be able to feel something for someone again or not.

She thinks in her mind, on how much she feels from the actions he has taken against her when she feels wind whipping her hair from up above and a light beaming down towards her. She wonders where the light is coming from when it takes her up above in the air straight into the ship.

She has a feeling that something is going to happen to her once she is on this ship and sees that something is either going to be good or bad. She would want to figure out why this ship has taken her from the forest outside of her home and brought her in it.

She hopes she can talk to someone who will be able to give her some answers on why she is feeling something pulling her in this ship in any form of direction. She figures anything can happen if she is not careful enough on this ship as she looks around at the weird people in grey cloaks until she notices a bald headed blue skin woman motioning for her to come with her.

When she walks behind her she wonders where this weird woman is taking her to and if its to see someone higher up that she has to know about. She would want to figure out anything that can happen to change and work out right for her to understand who she has to talk to on this ship.

She turns to look at a male sitting on a throne with a hood and black paint on his face. Finding him attractive she wonders who he is and why she is taken on this ship.

 

Ronan looks at this teenage earth girl with interest wondering more about her he finds out he has a pull to her with wanting her to be his. In some way he knows with hr by his side he will rule the galaxy and see that things are taken care of by her needs in order to bring her to his side and have her as his.

He thinks in his mind on what he would want to do with her once he rules the galaxy after she is by his side. He hopes she will agree to stay on this ship with him for he is not letting her go back to her home planet when he finds her attractive and interesting.

How he can survive with her by his side despite the deal Thanos has made with him about destroying Xandor if he brings him the orb with the infinity stone. He will do whatever it takes when he does break the deal after he has the stone to have her by his side and not let her go from him. In any way that can happen for he is curious about her as well and wants to know a lot about her.

When he figures that things can happen either way to either turn right or wrong depending on how things should go in his life to be with her. He will want to know her name and figure out more about her as the time comes while she is on his ship with him.

Yet when he does find out her name and more about her he will not want to let her leave his side for he feels possessive and somewhat dominate over how he will be with her. He knows he should ask her for her name and find out who she is besides a Terron teenage girl.

“What is your name Terron girl?” he said to her 

“My name is Isabella Swan. What is yours.” she said to him 

“I'm Ronan the Accuser.” he said to her 

“Okay, um can you get me back home than Ronan because my Dad Charlie will be worried about me.” she said to him 

“I'm sorry no can do Isabella I find you interesting and I plan to keep you for myself.” he said to her 

“What, I need to go home I'm not staying here what about my Dad Charlie.” she said to him 

Ronan becoming frustrated with her lets go of his hammer handing it to one of his minions walking straight towards her he grabs her hand dragging her back to his throne with him. He said, “Well now I have to teach you some manners Isabella.”

He lays her over his knees feeling her struggle he said, “Stay still or you will have a even bigger painful punishment for you. And you will not like it.”

“You are not spanking me Ronan I do not care who you are I will not be spanked.” she said to him 

He ignores her plea's to stop and not spanking her he said, “Count them or you are going to get more and it will not be pleasant for you.”

“What” she said to him 

She did not have to say anything else to make him angry anymore when he laid the first smack on her but she said, “One, Smack, “Two, Smack, “Three, Smack, Four, Smack Five, Smack, Six, Smack Seven,” Smack eight...Ouch” wining and squirming around on his lapn trying to avoid anymore smacks from him.

She feels him lift her to sit up mindful of her painful backside he said, “You will stop squirming and continue to count or you will have a worse punishment from me that you will not like your choice.”

She gulps out of fear before putting on a brave face and nods her head yes she said, “Okay.”

He flips her back over his lap as he continued to gives her smacks on her back side as she counted, “Nine, Smack, Ten, Smack Eleven, Smack, Twelve, crying from the pain she feels him take two more hits to her but, Thirteen, Smack Fourteen.”

She feels him about to smack her one more time as she said, “One more to count Isabella.” 

Smack, “Fifteen.” she said out loud to him 

“Good now I will pull you back up into a sitting position and you can tell me why you are sorry for your actions on my ship.” he said to her 

“I'm sorry that I was rude to you on your ship Ronan. I will try not to do it again.” she said to him 

“I'm glad now how about I show you to where you are going to sleep on my ship while I tend to business.” he said to her 

Ronan takes her hand leading her into another hallway of his ship to take her ot one of his rooms for her to sleep in while he takes care of some business than will be back here with her afterwards. He would want to know more about her and see about her origins with hoping she will stay with him while he tours the galaxy in his ship to search for the stone in an orb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan the Accuser has always had a tough life growing up with his race of the Kree. What happens when he meets an Earth girl he picked up from his ship. Who he finds an interest in her. After finding out she has been in touch with other worldly beings such as cold one vampires and Shape shifter wolves. He knows he will do anything to have her as his even fight others to kill who will want to take her from him. But what happens when Bella has feelings for him despite the past with the Cullens wanting to take her back when she knows she belongs with Ronan and is his. All the while he will do whatever it takes to keep her by his side and not her go even show his feelings towards her in is own way... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Ronan with Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

 

Chapter 2

 

Bella wonders why she is on the ship to begin with how they wanted her here especially Ronan who she seems is an assassin and somewhat bad boy in the making. She hopes to go back home sometime but if not that she can make the best of this journey on Ronan's ship.

She knew what she will want to happen for anything to be going far in her life that will hold meaning for her to understand why he wants her. She would want to talk to Ronan when she sees him and figure out why he would want to keep her on his ship.

When she wonders about if Ronan will come in the bedroom to see her she knew she would want to know why he wants to keep her on his ship with him. She figures something is going to change that she has to find out one bit on what has to happen for her to get to know him while she is in here.

While in the main part of the ship...

 

Ronan is dealing with a Xanderian man locked in chains who is sprouting to him about having people stop him from taking over the galaxy. He knows by picking up his hammer and taking care of business that this Xanderian man will be dead.

He will have to deal with Thanos afterwards in some ways for anything to work out in a new meaning for the term pain and death for this human man. He thought about the Terron girl back in one of his bedrooms in another part of the ship he knows she will be his and there will be no one stopping him from keeping her as his.

As he turns around to the pathetic Xanderian man raising his hammer he said, “Your politics bore me its time for you to die.”

He smashes the Xanderian's head in causing blood to flow with his death down the drain he was held in with the chains. He motions for one of his minions to clean this up as he hands his hammer to one of his other minions and takes off to clean up and head to the Terron girl's bedroom he has her in.

He would want to talk to her about why she is going to be on his ship with him for a long time and will never leave his side. He knows what he will want from her and have to do something to make sure she does not leave him.

While back in the bedroom on the ship...

Bella wonders what she is going to do when she sees Ronan again she knows she has to plea for her to be back home. She does not want to be on his ship even if he is attractive despite his blue skin and black paint on his face.

She will want to do what she can to explain to him why she should go home. She hopes he can let her go but if not she will have to deal with it and make the most of her trip. 

Which, she thinks something will happen that she will not be able to explain when she sees him again at some point on this ship. She would want to know what he is going to do with her and if anything will change between her and him while on his ship.

She thinks in her mind on what she will want to do when she sees him again and talks to him. She knew she will want to be free and off this ship soon even if he decides to keep her here with him.

When she hears the automatic door open to the bedroom. She notices him coming into the bedroom heading straight for her probably wanting to talk to her.

Ronan thought about what he can say to Isabella the Terron teenage girl. He knows he will want her by his side and to keep hoping no one will take her from him while she is on his ship.

He knew he will do what it takes to make sure she sticks by his side and does not leave him. He will have to deal with another punishment for her if she disobeys him.

However he will need to do something to make sure she is his and would not let her go from him at all to make sure nothing will happen for her to leave him. He knows he should do things to make sure she does not leave him even getting her a collar for her to wear to prove she is his.

 

He thinks with her having a collar on her neck to show that she is his that things can change and she will be with him for a long time. Ronan will do anything to make sure she is his even if he has a collar to make for her to wear around her neck.

When he figures something would have to happen when he stares he decided to speak, “I would like you to wear a collar to prove that you are mine Isabella when its ready to be made.”

“Why do I need to wear a collar around my neck to represent that I am yours Ronan when I just want to go home.” she said to him 

“You need it Isabella because I want you to be mine and will keep by my side that is why. I am not letting you go from my side and you will never go back home.” he said to her 

“Well I do not want to wear it when it is made Ronan.” she said to him 

“Would you like to be punished again Isabella because I can think of something else for you to be punished with.” he said to her 

Being afraid of another punishment she said, “No Ronan I'm sorry.”

“Good well it will be made for you, in the meantime Nebula will take care of you while your here when I cannot be at the moment Isabella.” he said to her 

“Yes Ronan.” she said to him 

After he calls for Nebula to come help him with Isabella and make sure she is taken care of under his care. In order to get her to be dressed right for him and to not have Isabella harmed for she is his and will never have Isabella leave his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan the Accuser has always had a tough life growing up with his race of the Kree. What happens when he meets an Earth girl he picked up from his ship. Who he finds an interest in her. After finding out she has been in touch with other worldly beings such as cold one vampires and Shape shifter wolves. He knows he will do anything to have her as his even fight others to kill who will want to take her from him. But what happens when Bella has feelings for him despite the past with the Cullens wanting to take her back when she knows she belongs with Ronan and is his. All the while he will do whatever it takes to keep her by his side and not let her go even show his feelings towards her in is own way... Rated M for Lemons/Violence/Character Death/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate Possessive Ronan with Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 3

 

Bella sees a bald headed blue skinned woman who led her to see Ronan, coming into the bedroom to help her with getting dressed and being ready for him. She sees her bring some clothes for her to wear she knew she has no choice but to dress in this weird clothes she has for her that Ronan wants her to wear for him.

She thinks in her mind that this is crazy even for him to even decide on what he should do for her life in any way that will matter to her. She hates anyone making decisions for her now and cannot fathom the reason why she is allowing Ronan now to do it.

She grabs the clothes getting ready to put them on mindful of Nebula helping her do it. She does not understand these weird garbs she has to wear for Ronan but she has to do it now for him without her even being happy about it.

 

She finishes dressing in the weird clothes with Nebula's help. She understood without her help. She will have to figure out how to dress in the clothes herself and figure out some way to call for someone to help her. 

Yet she has a deep feeling, that Ronan will kill anyone who will try to take her from him which will leave her without help anyways. She feels that something deep down inside her will end up changing her big time to be with Ronan.

Ronan wonders in his mind as he is getting ready for the call with Thanos about his mission on the Terron girl Isabella who he has feelings for her that he cannot explain. He knows Nebula will do well to make sure Isabella does not show him disrespect towards him even if he will have to punish her again.

He knows what he will want from Isabella once she is fully dressed in proper clothes and has a collar on with his symbol that is making sure she is his. He understands that he will do anything to have her by his side with not letting her go from him at all with making sure she is his.

Which he figures anything can be made simple to be going right in his life to be with her and have the Terron girl Isabella be at his side near him at all times. He knew and understood she is to be watched and not to have her wander off or make calls for help to arrive at his ship full of people he will have to kill to keep her.

He thinks in his mind about what he will want Isabella to do for him besides being by his side and him watching her making sure she does not escape from him. Ronan knows what he will want from the girl besides her loyalty and love he does not want her to betray him at all.

He hates Betrayal and would not want her to betray him or there will be a punishment even worse for her to deal with while on his ship with him. He feels that something would have to happen to be making sense for anything to happen and work at best for something to go far in his life for him.

When he would need to see to her needs after she is dressed proper to be in his ship with him and to be by his side. He feels that something is going to happen and make sense to be good for him to have her with him while she is on his ship.

Yet, right now he has to deal with Thanos who is becoming a pain in the ass but he hopes to find the verenity stone within an orb to be brought to Thanos and for him to keep the deal. He does not like deal breakers and would want things to take far in his life that can make things go big for him to also have the Terron girl Isabella by his side.

He would want to do what he can to make sure she will never leave his side and be away from him while on his ship. He feels that things can take a turn for what can be considered right in some ways with the way he handles her.

However he will do things that can make sense to have her in his life more by also keeping her watched at all times to make sure she does not leave him. He knows he is becoming possessive of the Terron girl Isabella and would want to do anything to make sure she does not leave him at all.

 

Bella knew she should ask Nebula why Ronan wants her in some way she knows she will want to go back home even if he says no to her. She sees Nebula looking at her with a curious look she said, “Nebula why does Ronan want me to dress in these weird clothes and change out of my ones from back home?”

“He wants you to dress in them Isabella because he claims you as his and would do anything to keep you by his side. Deal with it and wear the collar with his symbol on it as well.” she said to her 

“Well that changes things for me than Nebula.” she said to her 

After that she sees one of Ronan's minions enter the room with a collar and a symbol of a diamond in the middle of a hammer in the middle. She sighs knowing she has to wear it to appease Ronan and not let him punish her again.

She thinks in her mind, how everything will have to change for herself while she is on his ship with him. She feels that something is going to be good or bad after she feels Nebula put the collar on her and latching it on to show she is Ronan's.

While back in the main part of the ship...

Ronan just got done with talking of another deal with Thanos and how he should do tings for him to get rid of the Xanderian's on their planet. He wishes to know more about the origins of the Terron girl Isabella who is on his mind at the moment.

He knew the collar should be finished being made and her wearing it now. He decided to go see her and make sure she is wearing it to show she is his while being on his ship with him.

Which he thinks will be a good idea to train her in his ways to make sure she can be kept by his side. He will do anything to make sure she is protected against anyone wanting to harm her or take her from him.

He enters the bedroom she is in after thinking in his mind about her while he was in the hallway. He looks at her noticing the collar around her neck he knew they did a good job making it to fit her.

He smirks at her and said, “Well isn't that lovely that you have the collar on you to be mine Isabella.”

“Yes Ronan it is.” she said to him 

“Good well how about I have dinner being brought to you while your on my ship with me for you to eat along with something to drink and then afterwards we can spend time together. Since I have no more business to tend to at the moment.” he said to her 

“Alright Ronan.” she said to him 

He motions to one of his minions who are walking by on duty to bring his Terron girl some food and a drink for herself to have with her meal. After that he sat next to her as he waits for her food to be here in the bedroom and watch her eat while he talks about his plans to do with her.


End file.
